


Ticket, Please

by AmredTheLector



Category: Doctor Who, Kamen Rider, Kamen Rider Den-O
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 03:26:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4004059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmredTheLector/pseuds/AmredTheLector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another 3-year old fic that's been rolling around my GDocs. Quick Doctor Who/Den-O crossover drabble based on the speculation that DenLiner's Owner is also a Time Lord.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ticket, Please

The man in the bowtie appeared out of nowhere. DenLiner hadn’t made a stop, and he hadn’t entered from another car - Ryoutarou had looked out the window for a moment, and suddenly the dining car had fallen silent. He turned back, and the strangely dressed man was standing there. Ryoutarou glanced at Hana, who seemed just as confused as he did. 

“Oh, hello,” the strange man started speaking in perfect Japanese. “This is embarrassing, but do you happen to know where I am? I was just on my TARDIS -- big blue box, travels through time and space and -- oh what are you?” He’d been twirling around, babbling on about something, when his eyes landed on Momotaros and his face lit up. 

“Eh?” The red Imajin snarled, sizing the strange man up. The man reached into his jacket and pulled out a device that looked like a large pen with a light on the end. He scurried over to the booth Momotaros was sitting at and pointed the light in his face, babbling on about something Ryoutarou wasn’t sure about, but he thought he heard the name of some stars. 

Momotaros reached out and grabbed the man by the lapels, about to start threatening him, when a blue hand shoved him. 

“Don’t mind Sempai,” Urataros cooed, taking the stranger by the shoulders and leading him away. “Why don’t you let someone else... string you along?”

The stranger’s face lit up, and his hands fumbled around, pointing first at Urataros, then Momotaros, and then the other two Imajin. He smiled and clapped his hands together. “There’s four of you! I’ve never seen anything quite like you - what planet am I on?”

“Um,” Ryoutarou mumbled, “you’re on Earth. Actually, you’re on DenLiner.”

The man spun around to face the quiet young man talking to him. “DenLiner?” He repeated. 

“Mm,” Ryoutarou nodded shyly. “It’s a train that travels through time.”

The stranger’s eyes narrowed. “A train that travels through time? Where did you get this technology, hm? Time agents selling their secrets?” He looked like a young man, not much older than Ryoutarou, but his eyes were impossibly old, and very angry. 

“Ticket, please,” a low, deliberate voice said from the back of the car. Everyone turned to the source. The Owner sat in his usual spot, eating his usual rice. “Only those with a ticket may ride DenLiner,” he said, voice ominous as always. “Those are the rules. If you do not have a ticket, then you must leave the train.”

“And who are you?” The stranger demanded. 

“That’s DenLiner’s Owner,” Naomi replied, suddenly appearing at the stranger’s elbow. “Coffee?” She held out a cup of the bright pink liquid. She had added a bow design to the foam.

The stranger ignored her and stomped his way over to The Owner. “Giving rides to people all over time and space?” He said in a quiet, intense voice. “And just who do you think you are? Where did you get this technology?”

There was a sudden bump along the tracks, and the paper flag set upright in The Owner’s rice fell over. He lifted his hands to his face in surprise, then gently lowered them and looked up at the stranger with a knowing smile. “You of all people should know that men like us should never travel alone... Doctor.” He didn’t say another word as he removed the napkin from his collar, took up his cane, and slowly left the car.


End file.
